Perusha
The False Demon King, Perusha (lit. "Persian," after the Persian Sea), was one of the 7 Angels of the King of Mutants, Aditya. After the high lord's sealing and the eventual collapse of the Indranic Empire, Perusha entered a century and a half long slumber, before reawakening as a child with no recollection of his past. Taken in by the Cathedral Valley, Perusha was named Kigen (lit. "Genesis," after the Book of Genesis). Becoming a virtuous child of immense power and faith, Kigen was raised as a female due to his infatuation with the moon and prior status as Perusha. Kigen later served first as a Knight, travelling on a multitude of expeditions. Coming into contact with the tomes of Aditya in the forsaken capital of Ryloth on a pilgrimage, Kigen felt strangely drawn to the texts. Infatuated with the fallen emperor, and eventually realizing his own true identity, Kigen became the Scarlet Saint soon after this discovery. Keeping his new knowledge a secret, Kigen preached the views of Aditya. Seen as blasphemous by the rest of the Valley for his deification of Aditya, Kigen began his own sect, titled the Children of Ryloth. Forming a schism within the Valley, many of those who had become disillusioned with the Cathedral Valley's main family flocked to the new branch. Some joined out of greed, others out of fear, yet all banded together under the flag of the newly proclaimed Crimson King, '''Perusha. For 15 years he led the cultist sect, yet as the Axis and the Executioners of the Cathedral Valley slowly ate away at him, he was slain in a climactic battle which involved Gwyndolyn, a young Astrum, and many others loyal to the Cathedral Valley. Overview Originally one of Aditya's 7 Angels, Perusha was both a respected military leader and religious leader within the Indranic Empire. Deemed the founder of the Lord's Guard, Perusha participated in many battles, often butting heads with his fellow Angel, Adoria. He participated in the final battle involving Lord Aditya himself, slaying the Silver Knight who had been a plague to the empire for years. After the sealing of his lord and the inevitable collapse of the once great empire, Perusha went into hiding, entering a deep slumber for 130 years. As the Champion of Thunder Gwyndolyn and his Cleric Knights searched one of the Catacombs of the Cathedral Valley, he stumbled upon the now sleeping childlike form of the exalted Angel. Immediately wishing to kill him, the Cleric Knights were only stopped by Gwyndolyn himself - who forsaw great potential for their predicament. Sensing great latent power within him, Gwyndolyn took him to the Cathedral Valley - and upon realization he did not remember his name, renamed him Kigen. Obsessed with the moon and possessing strange qualities that could inevitably be linked to his prior status, Gwyndolyn raised the young Kigen as a girl to further cut off ties with his previous life. Becoming a skilled martial artist, philosopher and Knight, Kigen was claimed to be a paragon of unmatched virtue. In one of his pilgrimages to obtain religious artifacts, Kigen and his party stumbled upon the ancient fabled city of Ryloth, where the Solar Saint Aditya once ruled as part of the Indranic Empire. Kigen, finding tomes detailing the adventures of Aditya, felt strangely entranced. Drawn to and thirsting for more knowledge regarding the long-sealed Champion, Kigen read of his 7 Angels, and, after reading the name Adoria, felt his memories return to him. Taking in it all, Kigen hatched a dangerous plot, to both establish his own control and secure a position of power, and take Lord Aditya's place as the Great Uniter. He knew the path would be arduous, but he had no fear - he, the Demon King, would surpass the Gods himself. Returning back to the Cathedral Valley, with many religious artifacts in hand, Kigen was praised widely for his contributions. Only 19, Kigen is named the '''Scarlet Saint, and he went on to hold even more influence within the Valley's hierarchy. As his influence spread, Kigen began to teach that Aditya was the one true savior of the world who would eventually return to test the sins of man in the Second Cataclysm, and then, if they proved unworthy still, eliminate all men aside from mutants and his most devout followers in the Third and final Cataclysm. Catching wind of this, Kigen's teachings were regarded as heresy, as his views directly contradicted that of the main religious body. Many members of the Valley flocked to Kigen's new teachings, either out of fear, greed, or dissatisfaction with the head family. A schism began, the Cathedral Valley exiling the newly proclaimed Sons of Ryloth. Reclaiming his old name, Perusha, and becoming the '''Crimson King, '''Perusha led a forceful war against both the Cathedral Valley and the Axis itself. Basing itself mere miles away from the old capital of the Indranic Empire, the Sons of Ryloth reigned as public enemy #1 for the Axis. With constant attacks from Axis Mercenaries, Cathedral Valley Knights, and Cathedral Valley Executioners, the Sons of Ryloth slowly began to be pushed back. Perusha planned for a full on assault of the Cathedral Valley, but after his plans were intercepted, Gwyndolyn himself encountered the monster he had created. For three days and four nights they battled, leaving Perusha exhausted and injured and Gwyndolyn in desperate need for retreat. As Perusha settled on his throne, his Cathedral was sieged by a party of young warriors hailing from the Valley, including a young Astrum Aevitas. Perhaps overwhelmed, perhaps outmatched, or perhaps distracted by the similarities between Astrum and his old lord Aditya, Perusha fell, and what was left of the Sons of Ryloth went into hiding. Abilities Trivia *Perusha's appearance is based off of Rama from the Fate/Grand Order mobile game. Category:Demons Category:Lookout X Category:Males Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Angel